Bifrost
by Amatsukami
Summary: "'I can't imagine a world without you in it.'" - Season 4: Sookie chooses to leave with Eric and hopes to finally be with the vampire she's come to love. However Russell Edgington and the Authority threaten to destroy the bliss they've fought for and a series of choices must be made. Sooric, E/S, rated M for language, blood and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
This is my first go at a (published) True Blood fanfic. It takes off in S4/Ep12 ("And When I die") when Sookie chooses Eric - because she ought to have done so and we all know it - thus altering the plot/timelines slightly from there on. Set in TB-verse rather than the Bookverse.

The characters do not belong to me sadly, neither does True Blood (all property of HBO, Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris). I only own the plot-bunnies that divert from the original storyline. 

* * *

"You saved my life. Both our lives," Bill stated, his Southern drawl more prominent than ever.

I smiled faintly and shrugged, "It was my turn."

Bill's intense gaze lingered on my face as he held onto my hand and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I''d seen that puppy-dog look before. Hell, I could hardly count the times he'd looked at me like that.

"Thank you," Eric's deep, husky voice demanded my attention and I turned to face him.

His gaze was every bit as intense, though for some reason, it didn't bother me. His bright blue eyes spoke volumes, where his mind stayed silent to me and I felt a genuine smile sneak onto my lips. I might not be able to read his thoughts, but yet he was no mystery to me. His thumb stroked my palm absentmindedly.

"You don't have to thank me. I can't imagine a world without you in it," I said and his face lit up like a little boy's on Christmas day, "Both of you."

It was true. They both belonged in my world, to what extent however, was a different matter all together.

I looked back and forth between the both of them and gently withdrew my hands.

The situation was bizarre in it's duality; a faerie seated between the vampire King of Louisiana and a millenarian Viking vampire , both of them dressed in identical dressing gowns, both of them confident that I was be theirs.

Bill had been my first love, my first time and inevitably my first heartbreak. I had been intrigued by him the first moment we met, the silence of his mind a comfortable respite from the ever-rambling thoughts of the villagers. His possessive ways made me feel desirable, wanted.

He had been every bit the Southern gentleman and mourned his human days, despising his vampire self. He had been convinced that he was a monster and yearned to feel the warmth of the sun again. It had been as endearing as it was sad and my sympathy for his pain had made me all the more susceptible to his advances.

I had genuinely loved him and he had kept me alive, protecting me from everything but himself.

In the end, he'd turned out to be the most grave danger that I'd ever been exposed to. In his eagerness to follow his orders as procurer for the late Queen Sophie-Ann, he had tricked me into accepting his blood to save my life which he had endangered on purpose by allowing me to be beaten within an inch of my life.

As deeply as I loved him once, I was left wondering if he had ever been honest with me. I often felt that he saw me as a way to keep holding on to his humanity – something he had lost when he became king.

I looked at Eric and I could tell by the melancholic look on his face, that he was scared. If someone had told me two months ago, that Eric Northman would be scared of losing me, I would have declared them insane.

When we first met, I was as enthralled by his physique and captivated by his air as I was disgusted with his arrogance.

It had taken quite some time for me to finally realize that he had every reason to be proud. He was ancient and powerful and his confidence was rooted in his experience. After over one thousand years of walking this earth, he had gained knowledge and abilities that were beyond my understanding.

He was as complex in character as he was handsome and he embraced his nature, he was at peace with himself. He had no delusions of humanity or what he was and ironically, it made him so much more humane than Bill could ever hope to be.

I was acutely aware that he wasn't as angelic as his golden hair and blue eyes would have the world believe. He'd lied to me so often that I could hardly count, he was vicious, fierce and he was capable of extreme violence. Oddly, it only made me want him more.

His cruelty, however was never without reason. He did what he deemed necessary in order to protect his bloodline and he had put his existence on the line to protect me on numerous occasions.

While I was attracted to the forbidden fruit that Eric had been when I first met him, ever the sassy and sexy master-manipulator, I had been allowed a glimpse of what lay underneath. When he had lost his memory, the charade was gone and I could see the gentle heart and loyal soul that lay underneath.

And it was then that I had given myself to him completely and he had done the same in return, exchanging blood and becoming one. I had never had the urge to do so with Bill.

Suddenly, I remembered how Eric had been willing to sacrifice thousand years worth of memories just to be with me in complete bliss and the decision I thought I had to make was changing.

I sighed and rose to my feet.

"I can't stand this anymore."

Suddenly it was so painfully obvious to me, that the actual decision was not between both vampires, but _how _to explain to Bill that he held a place in my heart and that he belonged in my life – as a memory.

Bill's questioning look and Eric's enigmatic face made it all the worse.

"Eric," I began, a soft smile on my lips, "would you mind giving me a minute alone with Bill?"

I could sense the worry and the reluctance through our bond but he didn't argue.

"I'll be right outside," he murmured as he passed me, squeezing my hand tenderly before he exited the double doors and closed them silently behind him.

"Sookie," Bill breathed and I felt my heart sink as he stood and approached me, smiling in surprise, "I knew you would come back to me. We are just meant to be, my Sookie. My Queen."  
He reached for my hand but I shook my head faintly.

"I can't."

His smile was immediately replaced with a frown. He had obviously anticipated my return to him. How wrong he was.

"Why? Eric won't be a problem, I'll make sure of it."

I scowled back at him. What did he mean he'd make sure of it?

"This is good-bye Bill. Like I said, I can't imagine a world without you. I genuinely loved you but from this day forward all that will ever exist between us, is a memory."

I had no illusions that Eric was following our conversation from outside the door, yet I didn't care. In fact it saved me the trouble of explaining it to him as well.

"Surely you're not choosing to be with Eric? He lied to you Sookie and he manipulated you to take his blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he lured you into his bed as well! Eric Northman does not love!"  
Bill roared like a wounded animal, however I remained calm, a sarcastic smile crawling unto my lips.

"Oh and you didn't force your blood on me? I'm well aware of his faults but don't you _dare _accuse me of incapable of seeing through an act with the sole purpose of fucking me! Do not insult my intelligence Bill Compton. If you taught me anything, it's not to trust a word out of your mouth."

I felt positively livid. I'd been so adamant in trying to let him down gently, for his and my own good but if he insisted on insulting me, he had another thing coming.

True, Eric had been quite free with his interpretation of the truth but that was another matter entirely. After all, he didn't come crawling like a puppy dog begging for forgiveness. He stood by his actions and never risked losing my trust if it wasn't necessary to keep us both safe.

"This, is the exact reason why I'm leaving you behind to become no more than a memory."

I strode towards the doors and placed my hand on the doorknob, intent not to cry a single tear, before I turned my head to look at my former lover one last time.

"Goodbye Bill."

Without giving him a chance to respond, I quickly left through the doors and found Eric leaning against the wall, just outside, much like I had anticipated.

He smiled at me tenderly, before raising a hand to my face and gently stroking my cheek.

"Do you still want to leave with me?"

His blue eyes twinkled with amusement at my question and he lowered his head to my lips into a chaste kiss.

"I always want to leave with you Ms. Stackhouse," he purred, his eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled back at him and before I could reply, he scooped me up and zipped through the front door, not minding his current state of undress.

In a matter of seconds we were on my – technically his - porch, my hands still around his neck as he lowered me onto the ground. I unlocked the front door and stepped through, holding the door open for him.

He was through the door in the blink of an eye and kicked the door shut before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chiseled torso.

His face buried in my hair, he inhaled deeply while his hands caressed the small of my back absentmindedly.

I cherished the moment and melted against his cool skin, allowing myself to relax against his steady frame. He murmured something that I couldn't quite decipher.

For years now, Eric had been a constant in my ever-changing life. However much I may have hated it in the beginning, he was always there. Whether he was beside me or watching over me from a distance.

"Eric," I whispered, desperate to let him know how I felt.

"Yes?"

He remained perfectly immobile, just holding me, inhaling my scent.

I took a step backwards, and grabbed his hand and led him towards the couch. I patted the space next to me and he took a seat, a curious look on his face.

"I just wanted you to know...that it wasn't just goofy, innocent Eric that I fell for. As vicious as you can be, there's a goodness in you that just breaks my heart. There's a part of me that's always wanted you – I just wasn't willing to accept that."

The curiosity faded from his face and was replaced by a genuine, yet smug smile as he raised a hand and stroked a rogue strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know," he said, "I told you so from the very beginning."

I gave his ribs a nudge, "Arrogant ass."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "That was sassy."

I smiled a cheeky smile and positioned myself in his lap and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm yours." 

* * *

That was it for the beginning, hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was so surprised and happy to see the amount of response that I received for the last chapter - I have honestly never had that many reviews in such a short time before. You guys are amazing and you really motivate me! Here's the second chapter for you!

As always I own only my plot-ideas and twists, the characters and True Blood belong to HBO, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. If I did own them...*sigh* well I'll just borrow them then :) 

* * *

"I'm yours."

The impact that those simple words had on me was so powerful that I believe that it could have forced my dead heart to beat again if she only willed it.

It was ironic. From the very moment we met, I had been intent on making her mine.  
I had waited, worked and, in my less honorable moments, manipulated my way towards this very moment.

I doubt that she understood fully what it entailed to be mine but I would make damn sure that she would never regret it. It had taken her long enough to find her way to me as it was.

In one swift movement, I flipped her onto her back and carefully laid her down on the plush rug. I placed myself over her, mindful to rest my weight on my arms in an effort not to crush her.

A faint blush colored her cheeks as I leaned down to claim her mouth. I let my lips ghost over hers with as much tenderness as I could muster. Breathing heavily and warmly against my cold lips, she responds eagerly. I allowed my mouth to wander down her neck, tracing her jugular with my tongue. Her pulse teased me but I decided against piercing her tender skin.

I continued my journey down towards her collarbone. Sucking gently on the tender skin, I felt a surge of arousal wash over her and she moaned ever so quietly. I can't help but chuckle at her responsiveness; in my thousand years, I had never seen her equal.

The urge to show her just how much I need her was almost overwhelming but I tried my damnedest not to scare her. I could feel her nervousness through our bond and I wondered briefly before it hit me.

The last time she'd surrendered to me in this way, I'd been without my memories. I'd showed her a side of me that I'd forgotten existed. She had been intimate with only a fraction of my true self and was understandably curious and anxious all at once.

Sookie ran a hand through my hair and pulled me from my reflections with a questioning look.

I could feel a smile creep onto my lips as I raised my head to look at her.

"You do realize that you've been missing out on the _true _Eric Northman experience while I was reduced to instinct," I suggested and she raised an eyebrow at my sass.

"Well I certainly didn't miss your nasty talk," she complained softly, obviously aware that I didn't believe a word of it.

"Sure you did lover," I teased, playing with a lock of her hair, "You adore me. Smut included."

The front door suddenly swung open and in a movement too swift for human eyes, I was on my feet, dropping fang at the intruder.

In stepped Bill Compton followed by Nan Flanagan and her bodyguards, an air of haughtiness and superiority around them. Of all the vampires to barge in on our reunion, they were the decidedly my least favorite options.

"Bill, Nan, gay stormtroopers," I greeted, retracting my fangs, mindful to keep Sookie at a safe distance behind me. All trace of gentleness disappeared from my voice and was replaced by my usual, nonchalant tone and demeanor.

Sookie shared my surprise and her nervousness was seeping through our blood tie as she shuffled to her feet.

"Northman. We need to talk. I brought the King, two birds, one stone, you get what I mean," Nan cut right to the chase, as usual. The woman was as efficient as she was cold and I knew from experience that she was impatient. My reunion with Sookie would have to wait and I sighed inwardly.

"By all means, talk away," I responded, unfazed by her wonder at the dressing robe that I was still wearing.

She nodded to her security and they closed the door behind them, flanking her as she walked into the living room. Sookie unconsciously stepped behind me and I didn't even try to hide the smug smile that crept onto my face.

She was exactly where she belonged as far as I was concerned. Out of harms way.

However much I wanted to rub Bill's face in our refound bliss, I decided against it as this was clearly not the time for it.

Raising an eyebrow at Ms. Flanagan, who was clearly giving my lover a once-over, I didn't wait for her to start talking.  
"Has Mr. Compton informed you that the threat of the necromancer named Marnie has been dealt with?"

Nan rolls her eyes, "Ding, dong the witch is dead, yippie."

With a smirk I gaze at Bill before replying.  
"His Majesty showed great leadership under extremely perilous circumstances. You should be kissing his ring."

"Why bother, when your tongue is already so far up his ass?" Nan was as charming as a rattlesnake, as always.

I felt a surge of confusion and finally amusement from Sookie as she realized the irony of it all.

Here I was, over one thousand years old, and defending my King who was but a toddler in comparison, in front of the Authority's public face who was also significantly weaker than me.

I could have their heads on a silver platter in a matter of seconds if I so pleased but the political aftermath was too much of a bother. I had no desire to be King and even less to be disgraced in the eyes of the Authority. Regardless of your age and power, there was a zero-tolerance policy on fuckery within the hierarchy.

With an audible sigh of exasperation, Nan continued her rant.

"I wish for just one night you'd have to experience the litany of bullshit that I have to deal with, then you'd have some idea of how little I give a fuck about your small-town witch-infestation. Or your whole backwoods kingdom for that matter."

His Majesty cocked an eyebrow and looked at me briefly, openly sharing my amusement and surprise to see the vampire ice queen so riled up.

"For someone who cares so little, you seem awfully pissed off." I made a mental note to congratulate Bill on his witty remark, since they were so few and far between. He might be my king but I still felt less than friendly towards him.

"Do I Bill? Maybe it's because I quit my fucking job," she spat, fuming with anger.

Raising an eyebrow, I decided to make a comment.

"You quit the AVL?" I asked incredulously. Nan had been the AVL's media-face ever since the Great Revelation and as much as I hated her guts, she was phenomenal at her job. She was just the right mix between your typical American soccer-mom and politician from the republican party. Stuck up and conservative with a hint of arrogance.

"And the Authority," she added nonchalantly.

"No one quits the Authority," Bill stated the obvious and Nan shot him a death glare.

"Quit, fired, what does it matter?"

"I assumed we – Eric and myself – were the ones to be terminated," Bill sounded rather relieved and I couldn't help but feel slightly more at ease.

Sookie fidgeted nervously behind me, aching to participate in the conversation. Knowing her sometimes brazen temper, I was surprised that my faerie had lasted this long without retorting.

"Oh there's been an order issued on your heads. My last duty was supposed to be delivering the true death to both of you. Of course, I realized that I'd be next," Nan continued, "I have been alive for eight-hundred and sixteen years. I refuse to retired like a fat first wife!"

I smirked at her outrage before I spoke, voicing the concerns that Bill and I seemed to share.

"Let me get this straight, you're mutinying against the American Vampire League _and _the Authority?"

"Excuse me," Sookie suddenly spoke, stepping forth from behind me, a frown on her face, "What the hell is the Authority?" The unconcealed disdain in her voice amused me more than I let on. I should have known that my faerie wouldn't stay silent, impulsive as she was.

I turned towards her, a sincere look in my eyes.

"The Authority is the highest instance of power in the vampire hierarchy. They govern our kind in earthly and spiritual matters alike. While Sheriffs such as myself respond mainly to our sovereign, the kings and queens respond to the Authority. The AVL is their media-outlet and liaison with the human government."

She took in the information, nodding at my explanation.

"And they want you dead?"

I nodded unsurprised. The Authority wasn't known for it's pacifist regime. Vampires that stepped out of line or were caught in a conflict of interest were quickly removed from the surface of the planet. Bill and I had been involved in way too much trouble to still be a risk they could take.

"If you're done explaining, I'd like to continue," Nan said pointedly and I glare at her darkly.

Bill spoke up, tentatively.

"And you expect us to join you?"  
"We wouldn't be alone. There are factions within their regime that aren't quite on board with their current agenda. Sheriff Northman knows what I'm talking about."

Suddenly, all eyes were on me, Bills conveying confusion and Sookie seemed slightly unsure of what to think. Of course I was aware, not much slips past me and being one of the oldest Vampires in America certainly had it's advantages. Knowing people on the inside did too.

"What's in it for us?" I questioned, eyes never leaving Nan. She couldn't be stupid enough to think that I'd willingly risk my life – or Sookie's for that matter – just to join her cause.

She laughed a joyless laugh and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aside from surviving the night? How about the little faerie waitress at your side?"

Bills stared darkly and I snarled at her. Using Sookie as leverage was just so... Nan.

"Oh come on, the mind reading? The microwave-fingers? You didn't think I knew what she was? There are at least a couple of thousand vampires that would do anything to get a taste of her blood."

In fact I had hoped that Nan would stay in the dark, The less people knew about my lover's powers and heritage, the better.

I took a step forward, eyes fixated on the blonde ex-spokesvampire.

"I don't respond well to threats, Nan."

"If the Authority gets their hands on her, the consequences will be dire. And from where I stand it looks like she's quite attached to you Northman."

Sookie glared at Nan and reached for my hand.

"I am Eric's," she declared and my undead heart almost leaped out of my ribcage in pride. My lips curled into a smug smile at Bill's devastated face and Nan's obvious indifference.

"Not that I understand the obsession though. Draining her would have been smarter. Instead the pair of you were slobbering over her like a bunch of puppydogs over a juicy bone," she spat.

That was it. Sarcasm, I could handle but insulting me and mine openly was different matter.

In the blink of an eye, I zipped across the room, decapitating Nan's security detail in one fluid motion.

I faintly noticed Sookie's scream of horror as the the severed heads hit the floor.

"You fucking idio-!"

She never finished her sentence as I grabbed a stake from one of the maimed security guards and ran it through Nan's torso, reducing her to a puddle of blood and gore.

"We are not fucking puppydogs!" Bill exclaimed angrily and strode towards Sookie, who hid her face in her hands, sobbing.

I pulled her against me, feeling her shake and was mildly surprised when she began pounding her fists against my chest.

"Fuck, Eric!" she yelled at me angrily, "Can't you at least try not to make a giant fucking bloody mess out of my living room?!"

I smirked and surveyed the puddles of goo surrounding us. That was my Sookie in a nutshell, worrying about the cleanliness of her house rather than the fact that I just beheaded and staked four vampires in front of her. One of the many reasons I loved her.

"Technically it's my living room, love and don't worry, I'll hire someone to clean it."

She calmed visibly at the prospect of not having to clean up the mess herself. She dried her eyes and looked back and forth between Bill and me.

After a seemingly endless moment of silence, she said what I assumed we had all been thinking.

"Well, gentlemen, it would seem we need a plan." 

* * *

There you go :) I decided to stick closely to the dialogue used in the series for Nan's death since I really want this fic to feel like an actual alternate story-twist. The story will take it's new turns from here on in though, so I won't be stealing any more dialogue. I also decided to have Eric stake Nan since I figured it made more sense and I strongly dislike Queen Bill.

I hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with around 2,500 words of Sooric-goodness! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!  
I wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews - it's so nice to see that you like it and you truly make my day. I was asked about Nora and if we were going to have to deal with her during this fic: yes she will make an appearance but she will keep her dirty hands off Eric if she knows what's good for her. She should make an entrance in the next chapter.  
Now enough of my rambling, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: True Blood does (sadly) not belong to me. If I did, Bill would have a lot less screen-time and Sookie would've chosen to go Viking. As this is not the case, the series and it's characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO even though we sometimes wish they didn't.

* * *

"Well gentlemen, it would seem we need a plan."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes in an attempt to steady myself. Too many corpses – or puddles in this case – had already found their way unto my floor. Gran would've rolled around in her grave if she knew of the mess her usually spotless house had become in her absence.

When I reopened my eyes, I tried my best to focus on the vampires in front of me, who looked every bit as worried as I felt. Once again, our lives were in danger and once again, I had to rely on the undead to keep me alive.

A surge of anger welled up inside me and I stepped past Eric, who had placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. In a few quick strides, I stood in front of Bill for the second time that night. With a resounding smack, I slapped him across the face, shaking with barely contained anger.

"You couldn't just stay away could you," I hissed. If he hadn't shown up with that horrid woman and her bad news, we would have been fine.

Eric and I would have spent the night reveling in perfect bliss and when dawn came, I would have stayed with him as he died for the day and been the first thing he saw when he awoke the next night.

Bill didn't flinch but I could vaguely sense that my Viking was pleased.

"Sookie, I promise that if I had known what Nan wanted to discuss, I would have tried my best kept to keep you out of it, though I doubt that I would have succeeded. As for Eric, it concerned him too," my former lover tried to reason.

"No more of your pathetic excuses! Every time you show up in my life, you bring trouble!"

I was acutely aware of how unreasonable I was being but I couldn't care less at this point. Where Bill showed his face, a harbinger of death, trouble ensued. Trouble that Eric had had to save me from repeatedly in the past, risking his own neck and his bloodline to keep me safe.

Being what I was and involved with the people I was, there was no such thing as peace and quiet. Being human and getting involved with a vampire was dangerous enough but if you added fae blood to the mix, the risk factor rose exponentially.

I looked at Bill without even attempting to conceal my anger. Eric came to stand at my side and he gave me a short look before staring glumly at Bill.

"As much as I would love to continue her train of thought, we have more pressing matters to attend to as of now," his mellow voice sounded as he spoke with an authority that only centuries of life-experience could grant. His calm and collected manner was soothing and I allowed myself a glimmer of optimism.

Bill nodded in agreement and Eric continued.

"If Nan was being truthful, then we need to think and act fast. The Authority's not going to give us much time."

"We can't outrun them, you know that. And fighting them isn't an option either," Bill stated what I supposed to be the obvious, judging from the annoyed look on Eric's face.

"I'm aware."

I looked to Eric, anxious to know what to do about this mess and he returned my look without the slightest bit of amusement or mischief. If something scared me, it was seeing how my Viking worried.

We shared a long look and the silence in the room grew more and more desperate until he finally spoke, his voice gloom.

"We give them what they want."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He could not possibly be serious. I searched his face for traces of humor to confirm his suggestion as a joke, but found none. The blue eyes that stared back at me, were everything but amused.

"Eric you can't be serious -"

He interrupted me, shaking his head barely noticeably.

"The Authority will find us. If we go to them, however, our chances of getting out of this gigantic clusterfuck of a situation will increase significantly," he explained and paused slightly, "If we don't make then drag us in, they might consider it a sign of good will and spare our lives. We could work our way to safety from within."

I was appalled at the idea, especially since I was certain that they wouldn't hesitate to kill me, faerie blood be damned.

"They'll drain Sookie on sight and kill us for keeping her a secret!" Bill voiced my concern and dropped fang at Eric, who returned the gesture, a low growl in his throat.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I would risk Sookie's life to save my own, Compton," he hissed, "I have better chances of keeping her out of harms way if I'm not locked up and silvered, or worse. The Authority would never kill her, she's too valuable. If she behaves and shows cooperation long enough to fool the cretins, we can take the chancellors out one by one and walk away alive."

It was brilliant. Insane and ludicrous but ingenious. I was aware of the risks – the odds weren't in our favor – but I was convinced that it could work. The scheme had Eric written all over it and up until now, every plan he had devised to keep me safe had played out perfectly. I would trust him on this.

For some reason that I couldn't quite fathom, his wicked scheming and eerie calmness made my mind wander. I imagined his hard, lean body on mine, taking over my senses and erasing every coherent thought from my mind. I suddenly felt an strong urge to feel him, all of him and a desperate need to let him make me forget the world.

I sighed and reigned in my stray thought, despite it taking every shred of self-control that I possessed not to jump him right then and there.

"He's right, Bill. It's the only way."

Eric smiled slightly at me obviously surprised at my immediate compliance. He'd expected an argument, I could tell but for once, I wasn't going to argue his methods. They'd worked so far.

"It's insane," Bill snorted.

"Yes," Eric simply said.

"We could get killed!"

"Obviously."  
Bill seemed to consider the alternatives for a minute before he sighed and nodded.

"It's only another couple of hours until sunrise. I'll head back to my palace and speak to Jessica and meet you here by nightfall."

Eric nodded in agreement and Bill strode towards the door, leaving the house at vampire speed.

I stepped towards Eric, taking his hand in mine, eyes never leaving his. If we had only a few hours before he would die for the day, I would make sure we made the best of what little time was left, no time wasted.

He didn't speak but simply pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine. I inhaled deeply and for a second, I could have sworn that I smelled the ocean on his cold skin. I knew that vampires didn't have a scent but still I felt like the salty ocean wind was embedded in all of his being.

His hands snaked around my waist and buttocks, lifting me and in a heartbeat, he held me against the wall of the living room. I moaned in surprise and pleasure as he stroked my ass and his lips began nibbling at my neck.

I shoved my hands underneath the folds of the robe he still wore and pushed it off his shoulders. I wasn't surprised to find him completely and utterly naked underneath the ridiculous garment. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as I licked my dry lips and rolled my hips against his groin. He groaned in response and eagerly continued his attack on my neck, while he carried me up the stairs.

Seconds later, I was as naked and on my back, moaning in wanton need as my vampire loomed above me. No words were necessary as his lips continued their onslaught. His tongue flicked the taut bud of my nipple and his movements grew increasingly frantic. My breathing turned ragged and I dragged my nails over his back, gaining a groan in response as I bucked my hips.

A wicked grin formed on his pale lips as Eric returned the gesture, grinding his growing manhood against my core. The sensation was unbearably delicious, sending shivers through my body as I remembered our previous intimate moments and found them entirely different. Gone was the innocent, gentle man, replaced by a passionate, sensual vampire.

He gazed at me, passion burned into his features and when I thought that I could take no more, he finally slipped into me, a low groan escaping his throat. I felt so complete, so full and moaned in pleasure.

"You are divine," he purred, "And mine."

And with that he moved and every slow, lazy thrust elicited a mewling cry. His lips claimed mine, scarcely allowing me to breathe as he took me towards oblivion, one delicious thrust at a time. I bucked my hips again, sheathing him deeper and quivering in ecstasy. His every movement was lazy and slow until, without warning, he picked up the pace, turning our tender lovemaking into a true tempest of passion.

Quivering and shaking, I finally tumbled over the edge, crying out his name as the waves of my orgasm crashed in over me. He soon followed suit and cried out his release, only to fall onto his side, facing me.

I could hardly move and the aftermath of my release made it hard for me to breathe. I rolled onto my stomach and turned my face towards my re-found lover.

He pulled my duvet up to cover our legs and took my hand, cradling my hip with his long fingers. I nearly lost myself in his eyes again.

"Did you ever dream of this, lover?"

I smiled and nodded in reply, remembering how my first dream of Eric had been so similar. We had lain, engulfed in afterglow and talked about how I would make an excellent vampire.

"In Dallas, after you tricked me. We were lying like this, just talking and you told me that I had the right personality for a vampire."

At this he smiled and his thoughts seemed to drift off, leaving his face eerily serene. A couple of seconds later, he nodded in approval.

"You do, lover," he hesitated slightly before he continued, "And the day may come where you will have to consider going down that path."

Though I knew that he was right, I shook my head vigorously. I wanted to die as little as your average person but I wasn't eager to trade the sun for the moon. I would focus my efforts on staying alive as long as possible.

"I know. But I'm not keen," I admitted and I caught a glimpse of disappointment creep across his face before it was replaced with a smug grin.

"Then I best make sure no harm comes to you," a stray strand of my hair was caught by his fingers and brushed behind my ear before he rose from the bed. He didn't bother to cover his nude form and allowed me a much appreciated glance at his award-winning ass. If there was an international Butt-competition, Eric would win hands down – or cheeks up.

"We should get ready. I don't want to waste time, come nightfall. You should also make sure to stay below ground with me until the sun has risen, just to be safe."

He strode towards my closet and withdrew a box from within. I made a mental note to be mad at him for stashing things in my wardrobe as it was near impossible to be angry at him in all of his naked glory.

The box contained a complete spare set of clothes which he explained to be for emergency situations – such as this. He dressed slowly and with precise, meticulous movements. Black jeans soon hugged his ridiculously long legs and his muscled torso was clad in a midnight-blue v-neck t-shirt under a black leather jacket.

"How many of those jackets do you own?" I asked as he pulled on a pair of black boots.

"Enough."  
I shook my head in mock exasperation before leaving the bed and striding towards the bathroom to shower before Eric's mellow baritone voice held me back.

"Don't. My scent on you is a message I think we should send. Unless you want to a repeat performance after your shower," he grinned wickedly, "In that case, I'll be happy to oblige."

I rolled my eyes, weighing his argument against my desire to clean up.

"I thought that vampires don't smell."

He shrugged, his eyes practically devouring me.

"We don't – to humans at least. But other vampires will be able to smell me on you. And I really, _really _want them to."

"Okay, I get it, no shower for me," I sighed in defeat as I took a matching set of underwear from my dresser. I picked a pair of dark jeans to match his from my wardrobe and matched it with a equally dark green top.

I had just finished pulling on my brown leather boots and a matching jacket when Eric stiffened.

"Fuck."

His entire stance suddenly changed and he tensed and looked towards the door. My heart raced as he placed himself between me and the door and I gulped.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a pair of darkly clad vampires appeared in the frame.

My eyes widened with shock and all I could hear was Eric's low growl as a silver net was thrown over him, searing his skin.

"Move, Sheriff Northman and it will be the last thing you do." 

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know, so sue me! I'll be posting the next chapter over the course of next week so don't be mad. Reviews are appreciated and keep me motivated and sane!


End file.
